


time after time

by ineffablemercury



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, aziraphale can't help but coddle his demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablemercury/pseuds/ineffablemercury
Summary: Aziraphale doesn't sleep.He watches Crowley do it instead.





	time after time

Sleep is something that comes naturally to Crowley.

He enjoys it, _indulges_ in it, whenever he can. It isn't a necessity, no, more of a _pasttime_. He could sleep for days, weeks, _centuries_ , even. 

For Aziraphale, however, it was a most unnecessary waste of time. Surely he had  _much_ better things to do, like reorganizing his bookshop for the millionth time or taking a nice stroll through St. James' and feeding the ducks, perhaps. Preferable, he believed, to losing consciousness on a bed for a couple of hours. So, he didn't sleep.

When they were together, however, Aziraphale would prefer watching Crowley over these mundane activities. 

He couldn't resist his natural instincts to take care of people, even if those ' _people_ ' included quite undemonic demons, and he had come to terms with that a long time ago. So, as per usual, he found himself pulling the blankets up while Crowley slept on their shared bed above the shop, making sure they covered the demon entirely, making sure he was comfortable enough, making sure he didn't get cold.  

Once he felt like it was enough, Aziraphale settled down by his side, and watched his lover sleep. He did this every now and then, and yet, he never got tired of it. Aziraphale had seen all of Crowley's faces, all of the styles he had donned over the centuries, could perfectly remember them all but could never pick a favourite, for in his mind Crowley was _always_ utterly beautiful, inside and out.

His hands wanted to caress the pale skin in front of him, but at the same time, didn't want to risk possibly waking Crowley up while doing so. The demon's sleeping face was such a contrast to when he was awake, sharp lines softened and eased. 

Carefully, _very carefully,_ Aziraphale leaned in closer. Close enough to see every detail of Crowley's features better, even though he had memorized them all over the years. His love's breathing was calm and steady, and he looked completely _serene_. Aziraphale inched his head a little further, and placed a soft kiss on Crowley's cheek, a small gesture to constitute the love and affection he felt for the demon.

As Aziraphale leaned back, Crowley shifted on the bed and turned to the side, brushing his lips against the angel's in the process.

Aziraphale leaned back quickly, flustered, and as he gazed down, his eyes met Crowley's drowsy, golden ones.

 _Should he apologize?_ He hadn't meant to wake the demon up, no, had just tried touching Crowley where he could, tried showing him affection in the ways he could.

Aziraphale, so lost in his fretting, barely noticed the sleepy grin on Crowley's face before the demon pulled him forward, hand slithering around the back of Aziraphale's neck, bringing the angel closer for a _proper kiss._

After all this time, it was such an ordinary gesture for them, and yet, it made Aziraphale's heart melt, as if every kiss was their first.

He may have been far from Heaven, but laying there with Crowley had felt _exactly_ like coming home. 


End file.
